


Acceptance

by orphan_account



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, goodsir is a smart boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a short thing conjured by and for my discord pals about Goodsir being accepted into the Royal Society because he is smart and deserves the world!!!with some hints at fitzjames/goodsir because i still love that pairing





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know the Goodsir family is full of gay (unmarried with one Very Good Male Friend) scientists? i think that's kind of cute.

Harry always rose before Henry. A large, soft arm pressed Harry’s back into the chest of his lover. Henry grunted in his sleep as Goodsir wriggled out, sucking in a cold breath as his bare feet made contact with the icy floor. He tied a robe on over his nightclothes and opened his heavy eyes. Curls jutted out at every angle, more so than usual. He decided it wasn't worth the effort to try and tame them- it's not like much would happen today. Henry stirred, feeling the sudden cold cavity on his naked chest

“Come back..”He whined, his gruff voice muffled by the pillows. Goodsir smiled back at Collins.

“I'm just checking the post, darling.” He purred back. Henry retracted his arm and pulled the covers closer to him, drifting back to sleep. Harry stared for a minute at his husbands peaceful face. _If only I could truly call you husband…_

He shook the thought, slipped on a pair of socks and sneaked out of the room. The house was cold at this hour- no brothers or friends bustling about, arguing about this, theorizing that. Harry relished the hours of quiet before his family rose to its usual birdnest chatter. 

Cold air curled around goodsir as he pushed open the door. He emitted a loud shudder and squeezed his arms to his chest. He dashed down the path from his door and reached through the gates, crumpling the handful of mail as he skittered back inside. Warmth settled out once more as he closed his heavy door.

He sifted through the stack of bills, notices and telegrams for his brothers. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed 

“Sure wish someone would write to me,” He really had no excuse for this want- whenever anyone (fitzjames) wanted to tell him something (it's usually fitzjames) they (james fitzjames) would just come right to his door, knowing goodsir wouldn't be able to turn them (fitzjames) away. Henry never wrote to goodsir because he spent more of his day at goodsirs house than anywhere else- and his handwriting was astoundingly illegible. 

His thoughts halted. He felt a sudden shock pulse through his whole body as he stared down at the envelope in his hand. His eyes were locked on the red crest stamp in the corner-

_The Royal Society_   


The paper bent in his sweating hands. He couldn't bring himself to look at the name on the envelope. All of his brothers were so talented- it really could be anyone. He couldn't bare the responsibility of waking any of them up and handing them such a potent letter. He would just leave it on the tab-

_ Henry _

Goodsirs vision blurred. Breaths caught in his throat as he forced his eyes along the addressed name.

_ Henry D. S. Goodsir _

“No….” He breathed out. He felt his knees shaking. The rest of the mail flapped onto the floor as Goodsir turned the letter over in his hands. He pushed his fingernail under the red wax and flipped open the top, whimpering at the sight of the clean paper inside. His breaths went from short hiccups to panicked panting.

 

Collins gripped the sheet as he came to once more. Harry was still checking the post? He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and rolled onto his back. It wasn't like harry to not return to bed. Perhaps another Goodsir woke and henry would trudge down the stairs to find them twittering in the parlor like most mornings. He sighed and rolled out of bed.

_ Dear Doctor Goodsir,  _

_ I Have the honor to inform you- _ _   
_

Harry slammed the note into his chest. He wasn't ready to read the rest. Thick tears welled in his eyes and he let out a chorus of short, high pitched cries. 

“O-oh!! I cant!” he blurted, his eyes flicking back to his previous spot

_ I have the honor to inform you that you have been elected an Honorary Fellow of  _ _ The R- _

His vision was warped with tears. He broke down, collapsing onto his knees. He erupted with giggling sobs, his cheeks heating and soaking with tears. His grip was so tight that the note was nearly about to tear in his hand.   
“Harry?” A voice from upstairs broke him away for a moment.

“H-henry!” He cried out hysterically. 

Henry felt his heart jolt. His smile faded and he rushed downstairs to Goodsirs side, taking him into his arms.

“W-what's happened? What's wrong? Harry, speak to me!”

Goodsirs eyes were sparkling. His long eyelashes clumped together and glittered in the morning light. He looked at Collins and burst out in joyful laughs. Or- perhaps they were sobs. Either way, his smile grew ear to ear as he blurted out his gleeful cries.

“N-nothing's wrong!! Everything's wonderful, Henry! The whole bloody world.”

Henry didn't know if Goodsir was being sarcastic or not. He froze and flicked his eyes down at the letter in his hands, expecting there to be a letter of condolence or eviction.

“Oh-” Henry read the letter and felt his cheeks heat up. He pulled into a bright smile 

“You’ve been accepted into the Royal Society?” He placed a hand on Harry’s back   
“N-no!! I mean- I mean YES! I have! I just can’t believe it I’ve- I’ve…” He couldn't bring himself to say it. He shook his head and buried his face into Henry’s shoulder. Henry turned to hook his arms under Goodsirs legs, hoisting him up into the air. Harry giggled and gripped onto Henry's shoulders as he was spun around the front room, his tears drying in their movement.

Henry slowed to a stop and brought Goodsir into a tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you, darling. You deserve it- truly. You’re the brightest, most intelligent, dedicated man on this whole bloody island. There’s no one who deserves it more than you.”

“No, no i’m not, please…” He shook his head and blushed at Henry's compliments.

“Oh, youre not? S-so i’ll just give this back to them, then? Say thanks but no thanks?” He grabbed at the letter teasingly.

“NO!!” He cried out, pulling the letter back to his chest. He and henry laughed on the floor together, pressed close to each other's hearts. He knew the rest of the house would be waking now- if not already poked awake by Goodsirs hysterical cries. He relished this intimate moment with Collins before he’d have to repeat the whole excited ruckus over once more with all of his family.

“I’m so proud of you, Harry. You should be to-” Henry was choked up himself “You should be so proud of yourself.”   
“I-I am.. I’m proud of myself i’m s-so..” He finished the sentence by nuzzling into his lovers neck and fluttering his eyes closed. He felt a warmth like never before flood his body. He was happy.


End file.
